Are You Really Here
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Trent's adopted sister finds the sixth Dino Gem and becomes a Power Ranger. What happens when the teens have to make the ultimate sacrifice to save their leader and world? TrentKira
1. I Die For You

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own except for Kaylee.

Author's note: I'm sorry, but I love writing Dino Thunder fics with Tommy and Trent in it.

Chapter 1: I'd Die For You

Kaylee Mercer sat down in her seat at her own table in Dr. Oliver's first period science class. Her adopted older brother, Trent, came to sit with her.

"Trent, go sit with your friends. I'm fine here by myself" she complained.

"No way, this is your first day here. You haven't made any friends yet. Just to tell you, you don't want to make friends with those kids right there. They're Cassidy and Devon, the school reporters" Trent said pointing to Cassidy and Devon. Kira, Conner, and Ethan saw Trent and went to sit with him.

"Hey Trent" Kira said.

"Hey guys. This is my sister, Kaylee. Kaylee's new here" Trent told them "My dad just adopted her this weekend". Kaylee nervously looked down at her feet.

"My mom and dad couldn't support all of us and decided to give me up for adoption. They told that they'll write or visit me" she said. Conner smiled. He was starting to like her.

"Good morning students, welcome back" Dr. Oliver said as he walked in. Trent had told her about him.

"Good morning" some of them said. Tommy looked at his attendance sheet.

"It looks as though we have a new student" he said "Her name is Kaylee Mercer". Kaylee raised her hand. After school ended, Trent brought her to Hayley's Cyberspace.

"I have to go somewhere so chill out here and I'll come get you when I'm done" he said before he zoomed out. Hayley turned to her.

"Hey! You must be Trent's new sister. I'm Hayley, I own this place" she said. They both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Hayley. I'm Kaylee Mercer, but you can just call me Kaylee" Kaylee replied.

"You two look like you're the same age" Hayley said.

"We are" Kaylee replied "He's 8 months older than me and has to always follow me around protectively".

"Well, you can't blame him. He's never had a sister before and you are a bit younger than him" Hayley suggested. Kaylee shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, I'd better be going. Trent has shown me the whole city of Reefside and I know it inside out. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you around" Kaylee said.

"But aren't you……" Hayley began, but Kaylee left before she could finish. She sighed deeply. Meanwhile, Kaylee found Conner, who was really late to Dr. O's house, driving his car and followed him on her bike. He led her to an isolated house and she stayed back to let him get in without seeing her. Once she was in the house, she saw that the floor had a trapdoor in it and went through it. She heard voices.

"There you are Conner" Trent yelled.

"Man! We got here before you and we were walking" Ethan said laughing.

"I know, I'm sorry. My coach made us do extra drills" Conner said. Kaylee had to hold back a scream because she loved guys who played sports.

"Settle down you guys. Now I've found out that there's another Dino gem" Tommy said. Kaylee quickly looked at the screen when nobody was looking and memorized where the stone was. She left in a hurry.

"Did you here anything" Kira asked. The others shook there heads and she just shrugged it off. Kaylee was just reaching the Dino Gem when the others headed out. Kaylee looked down to find the green Dino Gem. Then a green light flashed and Kaylee whirled around. A woman and some creatures stood there.

"Step away from that gem and I promise I won't hurt you" she said. Kaylee bent down quickly and picked it up.

"You'll have to go through me first" she said. She looked down at the stone and found it glowing. Then, the stone was gone.

"I WANT THAT GEM" the woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I guess you didn't hear me the first time, you'll have to go through me first" Kaylee said. The battled and the other rangers showed up.

"Who's that" Ethan asked. They couldn't see the people that were battling that well. All of a sudden, they heard a scream and saw flash of green light. Then, there was a roar and another green light. That, meant the battle was over. Kaylee began to run. She ran up to a local Indian reservation. Kaylee ran into someone and fell backwards.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay" the man said pulling her up. Kaylee's cell phone rang and she opened it.

"Hello" she said.

"KAYLEE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT HAYLEY'S" Trent yelled angrily.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IF HADN'T LEFT ME THERE FOR NO APPARENT REASON" she yelled back.

"I TOLD YOU I HAD TO DO SOMETHING" Trent bellowed.

"THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN **THAT** LONG" she told him screaming.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE" Trent shouted.

"AT A LOCAL RESERVATION. BYE" she yelled hanging up. The man was covering his ears.

"Brother" he asked once he had taken his hands away.

"Yup. By the way I'm Kaylee. You look kind of familiar" she said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"I do" he asked.

"Yeah, you look like my science teacher, Dr. Oliver" she replied. He snorted. Kaylee looked at him confused.

"My brother's your science teacher. I just can't believe that my little brother's a teacher" the man said.

"What's your name" Kaylee asked. The man smiled.

"David, David Truehart" he said. She bowed and he laughed.

"KAYLEE" Trent yelled as he practically ran up to her. Dr. Oliver also got out not expecting his brother to be there.

"Trent" Kaylee whimpered.

"This was very dangerous Kaylee. You could have been kidnapped. You scared that heck out of me" Trent told her a little calmer.

"I'm sorry" she said. Trent pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Just don't ever do that again" he told her. Kaylee snuggled up close to him.

"I won't I promise" she said. Tommy turned on his heal and was about to leave.

"Oh no you don't" David said catching Tommy. Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder and grabbed it. He pulled the owner over his shoulder. David landed in a heap on the ground. Conner, Kira, and Ethan were on their way over, but began to run when they saw Tommy flip David over his shoulder.

"David? I'm so sorry" he said pulling his brother up.

"I'm trying to figure out how you pulled me over **your** shoulder" David stated. Tommy crossed his arms.

"First of all, I'm not weak. Second, just because you're the older brother, it doesn't mean that you're the stronger one" he shot back. Ethan and the others all gasped.

"You have an older brother" Ethan asked. None of them saw Kaylee sneak behind Trent and transform into a tiger, the animal he's afraid of. Trent turned around and screamed. It got everyone's attention. They were all afraid except for David because he knew that they didn't have any tigers on the reservation. The tiger laughed and they looked at funny. David howled with laughter.

"Baby bro? You know that there's no tigers on this reservation" he asked in between laughs. Tommy growled at him.

"Then what's that" he asked.

"You'll see" David responded (AN: David put two and two together and figured out that Kaylee was the tiger).

"You all know Kaylee Mercer right" it asked. Trent's heart skipped a beat. He knew he hadn't been paying attention to where she was.

"What have you done with her" he bellowed loudly. Tears began to form in his eyes. He collapsed and they heard heart wrenching sobs. Kaylee transformed back and the others stared while she went to comfort her brother.

"Trent! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to think that I was dead or anything" she said. He sniffled and looked up at her.

"Don't you know that I'd die for you" he asked. He once again pulled her into a tight hug.

"No, I didn't. I know now" she said rubbing his back. Conner came up to her.

"Awesome! Now we have a green ranger" he said.

"Congratulations" Ethan said.

"Welcome to the team" Kira said. They all looked at Tommy.

"Glad your part of the team" he said after a while of staring. Trent hugged his little sister. Then, Conner stuck out his hand and Kaylee grabbed it. Conner pulled her close and gave her a pat on the back. They stood like that for a while. They both blushed and Trent sent Conner a death glare.

"I….um….that kind of lasted longer than planned" Conner said nervously. Kaylee agreed. He turned, but Kaylee turned around again and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and Trent growled. Tommy was talking to David and hadn't noticed the two.

"Uh Tommy" David said once he saw Conner and Kaylee "Your red ranger and green ranger are kissing". Tommy turned around and marched up to them.

"Okay you two, that's enough for one day" he said. They broke apart. On the way back, Conner and Kaylee sat next to each other holding hands with Trent still shooting Conner death looks. They got to Trent and Kaylee's house first.

"Conner, stay in the car" Trent nearly yelled. Conner ignored him. Trent went stomping in the house while the other two stayed outside. He watched from his window.

"I'd like to go out with you on Saturday if you don't mind" Conner said.

"Of course I don't mind" Kaylee said. Conner went to leave. He turned around again.

_That chapter's done! Please R&R!_


	2. Decisions

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: Decisions

"Will you be my girlfriend Kaylee" Conner asked. Kaylee smiled big.

"Yes Conner, I'll be your girlfriend" she answered. He blew her a kiss and left. Kaylee watched the car zoom away. She walked into her house. The next day, the five teens were walking down a street when an invisiportal shot Elsa out.

"My master told me to tell you that you have two choices. One: you can fight me **_and_** him in a battle without your mentor. Two: the whole world can be destroyed along with your mentor while you watch" Elsa told them.

"I thought you wanted to take over the world" Conner growled.

"We did until my master thought of the plan. You have forty-eight hours to decide" she replied as she was sucked up into a portal. They all looked at each other. They went to Hayley's Cyberspace and went into the back room using Trent's keys. They locked the door to the room they were in.

"We can't let the world be destroyed. Our best bet is to fight Mesogog and Elsa on our own" Ethan said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to keep it from Dr. O and Hayley" Kira asked. The others shrugged their shoulders.

"I do know something we can do" Kaylee said.

"What" they all asked.

"We can write letters thanking Dr. O for the time he has given us and give them to Hayley and tell her to give it to him just in case we die" she explained.

"I think it's a good idea" Kira told them. The others agreed. They got out some paper and began writing at the table in the room.

_ Dear Dr. O,_

_It was a pleasure working with you. I really learned a lot from you and Hayley. Thank you for helping me through any hard times that might have come up. It was nice having you as a science teacher. I liked your class and had fun getting to know you. Please continue to fight Mesogog and the rest of his enemies. Do it for all of us. You need to be strong._

_ Kira_

_ Dear Dr. O,_

_Even though I haven't known you that long, you are already a great teacher and mentor. You are also a great ranger. Keep fighting for good. We'll be there with you in spirit. Good luck!_

_ Kaylee_

_ Dr O,_

_I know we've had our share of fights. But it was worth it, getting to know you as you are. Even though I don't like science, your class was fun. I enjoyed it, especially those times you helped us get out of a sticky situation with Principal Randall. Thanks for supporting me in soccer and letting me make my own decisions. Bring Mesogog down for us. You're a great ranger._

_ Conner_

_ To: Dr. O._

_Thanks for showing me that evil wasn't the right path. You not only taught us science, but responsibility and friendship. You stuck by our side in a tough battle and never gave up on us. We respect and honor everything that you've done for us. You are a great ranger, never forget it. Keep fighting for us and defeat Mesogog._

_ From: Trent_

_ Dr. Oliver,_

_You had a great science class. I enjoyed it a lot. Keep teaching and do what you do best, fight crime. Make sure you defeat Mesogog for us. It was definitely a pleasure to be the blue ranger on your team. Don't forget us, we'll always be with you whether you can see us or not. You're the best mentor, and only, I have ever known. _

_ Best of luck in the future,_

_ Ethan_

Once they were all done, they all folded them and went into the main room. Hayley saw them.

"Hey guys" she said. They handed her the notes.

"Give these to Dr. O if we ever die in battle" Trent told her quietly. She nodded and stuffed them in her pocket. They went back into the room.

"So, I guess we're going to fight them" Kira announced once the door was closed. Everyone shook their heads.

"It's our only choice since having the Earth destroyed is not even a possibility" Kaylee said. They decided on having Zeltrax fight Tommy to keep him busy. They all went to where Elsa appeared to them earlier. Elsa reappeared.

"We've made a decision" Conner said calmly.

"What is it" she asked curiously.

_That's chapter 2. Please R&R!_


	3. Our Last Moments

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 3: Our Last Moments

"We'll fight you and Mesogog, but you have to do something for us. Kind of like a request" Ethan told her. Elsa sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"What is it" she asked.

"You use Zeltrax to distract Dr. O. You can also bring monsters and disable our communicators" Kaylee said.

"Deal" Elsa said.

"And Zeltrax can't destroy Dr. O either" Kira continued.

"It's a fair deal" Trent finished.

"Fine. Meet us here tomorrow at 10 o'clock on the dot" Elsa said before disappearing. They all looked each other sadly. Conner and Kaylee held hands and Trent and Kira followed their lead. They met Dr. O in his basement. Dr. O saw both pairs holding hands.

"You guys are dating each other" he asked Conner and Kaylee. He knew about Trent and Kira already. They nodded. He noticed the sadness in their eyes.

"Nothing's wrong" Ethan lied before he could even ask. He knew that something was wrong. He was determined to find out. After the kids went home, he went to Hayley's Cyberspace. He found Hayley and walked over to her.

"Hayley, do you know what's wrong with the kids? They're acting kind of sad" he asked. Hayley smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a clue" she said. Tommy went home. During the night, Elsa and Mesogog disconnected their morphers. They weren't able to morph in the battle either. The next morning, they called each other.

"We can't morph either guys" Kaylee said.

"Yeah, it would give off energy readings that Hayley could track and give the coordinates to Dr. O" Trent said. They both shared the line.

"Okay, I'll tell Conner" Kira said hanging up.

"We've got to get ready Trent said hanging up their line. Trent and Kaylee hugged each other tightly and got dressed. He wore a white polo shirt with jeans. Kaylee wore a light green blouse with a denim skirt. They arrived exactly at 10 o'clock.

"We're ready" Conner said. They all got into defensive stances. Both Elsa and Mesogog charged at the teens. The battle began. The teens used their powers and moves. They were beaten pretty badly. Mesogog and Elsa stood at one end and the teens stood at the other.

"There's only one other thing that I think we can do. You know on those T.V. shows, where they show the heroes using all of their powers. That's probably the only other thing that we can use" Kaylee said.

"Right" Kira said. The others agreed hesitantly. They all knew what would happen. Ethan was on one side of Kira with Conner on the other, then, it was Kaylee and Trent. They each held the other's hand. They pushed all their power out. They screamed as the last of their energy left them. They let go of each others hands and fell to the ground. They died once they hit the ground. Mesogog and Elsa left triumphantly with many scratches and burns.

"Haha! The Power kids have died and we will heal in no time" Mesogog laughed. Meanwhile, in Dr. O's lab, Hayley got an energy reading that was off the charts. The readings quickly dropped.

"Conner! Ethan! Kira! Trent! Kaylee! Can you hear me" she asked. No response. She contacted Tommy who had defeated Zeltrax and the monster.

"Have you found them yet" Tommy asked worriedly.

"I know where they are, but they won't answer their communicators" Hayley told him. She looked down at the pocket with the notes in it. She didn't want have to give them to Tommy.

"Hmmm. That's strange" he said. He received coordinates and went to the area. What he saw would stay with him his whole life. He ran as fast as he could to them.

"Tommy did you find them" Hayley asked.

"Yes I did. And….oh god they're….they're dead" Tommy responded. He put his head in his hands. Police arrived and he didn't want to move. He felt responsible for them.

"Tommy? Is that you" a male's voice asked. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jason Lee Scott.

"Yeah" he said weakly. Jason turned to his colleagues and waved to them telling them that he'd handle it.

"This is my best friend, he wouldn't have killed these kids" he said. The others left without a word.

"They were rangers weren't they" Jason asked. Tommy looked at him and nodded.

"They were. I should have been there to protect them. I could have stopped the attack" Tommy said "I was the adult on the team". Jason smiled at him.

"I knew you were the black ranger. You never want to stop being a Power Ranger" he chuckled. Tommy smiled slightly and laughed a little. Jason took him to his house and decided to stay with him over night. When Tommy was asleep, Jason dialed Kim's number.

"Hello" her voice asked.

"Hi Kim, it's Jason" Jason said worriedly.

"Jason, what's wrong" Kim asked. Jason hesitated, he knew this was a soft spot for her.

"It's Tommy. I'm worried. He was the mentor and black ranger of the ranger team in Reefside" Jason began to explain. He heard Kim snort.

"What a surprise. Why would you worry that he's a Power Ranger again" Kim asked. She was confused.

"It's not that, he just lost the whole team" Jason told her.

"Oh" was all she could say. She felt bad for Tommy.

"They also had a new ranger" he explained. Now Kim felt horrible for Tommy. He'd lost his whole team and a new member.

"I'm going to come over there" she said.

"Are you sure you want to do that" Jason asked curiously. He had wanted that to happen, but left it to her to make the decision.

"Yes, he was my boyfriend. And he didn't really have feelings for your wife" Kim said sternly. She was referring to Katherine Hillard, a.k.a. Katherine Scott. In his bedroom, Tommy was looking at the morphers that the kids were wearing. He picked up the green one. He examined it and put it back down. He then, picked up the Dino gems. He quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1 o' clock. Hayley knocked on Tommy's door hoping that he was still awake.

"Tommy, it's Hayley. Are you awake" she asked. Tommy opened the door and stared at her. She pulled the notes out of her pocket and handed them to him.

"What are they" he asked.

"Read them and you'll find out" she replied. He closed the door and sat down on the bed. He read one after the other. Tears began to form in his eyes. They all said how great of a teacher and power ranger he was and to keep fighting for them. He growled in anger. Anger at Mesogog. He could tell it was him and Elsa, they were the only ones that would do that to them. He remembered that he had to tell their parents what happened. All of a sudden, he fell asleep. He woke up to a knock.

"Tommy, the bodies are missing" Jason' voice rang through the door. He glanced at the clock again 3:30. He'd slept for two and a half hours. He thought about what Jason had said. He bolted out of bed and opened the door fast. He ran down the stairs and bumped into someone small. He looked down and found Kim.

"KIM" he yelled in astonishment.

"Hi Tommy, we need to go NOW" she said tugging on his hand. They pulled him to Jason's car. He voluntarily got in. Jason got in and drove to the police station. Once they had been filled in, Tommy told Jason to go to Conner's house.

_Chapter 3's done. Please R&R! There's a surprise coming up!_


	4. Back

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None

Chapter 4: Back

Jason followed Tommy's orders. They pulled up into a long, wide driveway. Conner's red car was there. Tommy got out and went to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A boy who looked extremely like Conner, identical to him, answered it. Tommy went to open his mouth, but the boy interrupted him.

"Dr. Oliver? I'll get him. Hold on" the boy said. Tommy raised an eyebrow suspiciously. As soon as the kid reached the stairs, a stuffed animal flew down and hit the kid.

"Next time, pick up your stuff" a familiar voice yelled. He'd been here once before, but the kid wasn't here when he had come.

"Fine, but don't you dare hurt Mr. Snuggles" the boy said.

"You've had him since we were two" the voice said. That had to be Conner's voice unless their parents had another set of twins. Then, to Tommy's astonishment, Conner came down. His eyes went wide.

"Conner" he asked stunned. Conner smiled gently.

"Yeah" he said as he walked towards the stairs "Hey guys! Dr. O's here". Tommy quickly looked at the car and motioned for Jason to come over. Jason got out of the car. The teens came down.

"Hold on guys, I'm going to need to talk to my friends quickly" Tommy said. The nodded. Then, he motioned for Kim to come over. They both went over to him.

"What's wrong bro" Jason asked.

"I think I solved the mystery to the missing bodies. They're alive" Tommy said incredulously.

"Tommy, that's impossible" Kim said. Tommy rolled his eyes and dragged his two friends to the door.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to two people, this is Kim Hart and Jason Scott" he said. Both Conner and Jason's eyes widened.

"Can I talk to you and your friends outside" Jason asked. They all nodded.

"What's up" Conner asked once he'd shut the door.

"Weren't you all dead" he asked simply. Kim and Tommy gave him a look.

"Yeah, that's what we thought too" Trent said.

"That is until we woke up in a hospital" Kaylee said. Tommy was a little freaked, but relieved to see that they were alive.

"That, I can explain. You see, we love you Trent, so we decided to give you and your friends another chance at life" a woman's voice said. Trent turned around and saw his mom standing there.

"Thanks mom. I love you too" he said. She blew a kiss and faded. Jason put his hand to his head.

"How am I going to explain this to the chief" he said. Tommy turned to Kim.

"I don't know, but Kim has some explaining to do" Tommy said.

_That's it for chapter 4. So, the teens had some experience with death. Will they be able to get their powers back? Please R&R!_


	5. Memories

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Yeah, I know, I haven't updated for a while. I decided to give this account a rest for a while. This chapter has the reasoning behind how Kaylee knew Trent was afraid of tigers.

Chapter 5: Memories

Kim explained that she had had a little girl, their daughter. Jason and Tommy stood in shock. Kaylee laughed, Tommy and Jason's face reminded her of the day she arrived at the house.

* * *

_Kaylee was unpacking when her new older brother came strolling in. She had just put her clothes in their proper spots. Most of her clothes were green for some reason. Green was her favorite color, but she was overdoing it. She pulled out her stuffed lion Wendy. Trent screamed when he saw it._

"_Get that _thing_ out of here" __he yelped. Kaylee rolled her eyes. She picked it up and put it in his face._

"_What's the matter? Afraid of a cat" she asked him teasingly. Trent swatted the stuffed animal away from him and ran out of the room. She followed him._

"_What do you think you're still doing with that thing" he asked. She put her hands on her hips._

"_Trent, it's just a stuffed animal" she told him squeezing it. He was on his bed now staring at it in fear._

"_Oh yeah! Try having a real life one about to eat you and then put yourself in my shoes" he shrieked. Kaylee giggled. Their father came in._

* * *

Kaylee laughed even harder now. The memory was clear in her mind now. Trent looked over at her. 

"What are you laughing at" he asked. She turned away from him laughing so hard that tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"S-Sorry c-can't h-help i-it" she gasped. The others turned to her and stared. She told them what had happened and they also laughed. Trent blushed madly.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but mom's coming home soon Conner, and she'll want us to be ready" the boy who looked like Conner said poking his head in. The others turned to leave when Conner stopped them.

"Wait, you guys can stay at my house for dinner" he invited. The look-alike rolled his eyes.

"Conner, I don't think that's such a good idea………" he began. Conner growled.

"Shut up Eric" he told his look-alike. They began to fight, but Jason and Tommy got in the way. The boys reached over Tommy and Jason's arms and swatted each other. Both older men sighed. They pushed them farther apart.

"Idiot" Conner yelled.

"Jerk" Eric yelled back. Neither boy was getting tired, but Jason and Tommy were.

"How long can these two go on" Jason sighed. The teens chuckled. Tommy sent a death glare at them. They'd been hanging out at the McKnight's house for a while.

"Just let them go at it, it's easier" Kaylee said. Tommy and Jason let the boys go. Conner tackled Eric and they began to punch each other.

"Why didn't you tell us before" Jason asked the teens. The teens laughed.

"You needed to learn the hard way. And plus, it was fun" Trent told him. The first time the teens watched Conner and Eric fight, they had tried to hold them back. After a while, they let the twins go at it. Finally, Conner and Eric got off each other and dusted themselves off.

"Sorry man" Conner said extending his hand.

"Me too bro" Eric told him taking his hand. They patted each other's back. They turned around to see a very angry Jason and Dr. O.

"Sorry" Conner said. Jason stopped glaring, but Tommy didn't. Eric cocked an eyebrow.

"Dude, stop staring at me" he told him. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me dude" he growled. The four teens chuckled at this response. They'd heard it plenty of times.

"What's so funny" Eric asked.

"Dr. O is probably so used to this that it rolls off his tongue easily" Conner explained. Tommy also began to laugh. He had to agree with Conner.

"Isn't that true. I've had so much practice with Conner" he chuckled.

"Too much" Kira told him. Tommy sighed, it was great to have the kids back. It was strange, but he actually enjoyed hanging out with the kids. It was like he was reliving his teen years all over again, but with a new spice in life. Then, a new car parked in the driveway, the parents.

"Sorry we're late boys, your mother had to make sure she got _everything_ we needed" their father groaned. Their mother slapped him on the head playfully.

"We needed enough food for my growing boys. And plus, I don't want to go back to the grocery store tomorrow" she said. Then, they noticed the others.

"Hi Mrs. McKnight, Mr. McKnight" Tommy greeted. Their parents smiled. They had known Tommy and his friends from high school.

"Tommy, Kim, Jason! It's nice to see you again" Mrs. McKnight exclaimed. Eric and Conner rolled their eyes when she said this. It had always annoyed them when she did that.

"Hi Tommy. Have you seen the latest baseball game? What do you think about the California Sharks" Mr. McKnight asked clapping Tommy on the back. Whenever they would see each other, Tommy and Conner's dad would start talking about the latest baseball, soccer, hockey, karate, or football game.

"Yeah, that was an awesome save by the outfielders. Did you watch the karate tournament" Tommy asked. The two went off to talk about sports while the girls talked about fashion.

"Mom, can they all stay for dinner? Please" Conner begged his mom. She stopped talking to Kim and smiled.

"Of course honey" she said before going back to talking. Eric groaned.

"I'll never know how you do that" he said. Conner grinned.

"It's easy when you're the youngest" he told hi brother. Eric snorted. They went up to their room with the other teens following.

"What? By four minutes" Eric asked sarcastically. Conner nodded. Kim came up into the twins' room and went over to them.

"Hey Kim" Conner said. Nobody knew that Tommy had followed Kim up. Kim ruffled Conner's hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair" Eric said as she went to ruffle his. Kim laughed.

"Don't worry cuz, it won't be messier than it already is" she said. Tommy gasped.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	6. Suurprise!

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Wow! I'm updating this story fast.

Chapter 6: Surprise!

Tommy stepped backwards, off the top step. He fell down the stairs.

"Tommy" Kim screamed. Tommy stood up and motioned to her that he was okay. She giggled. Conner looked from Kim to Tommy.

"Uh, Kim? Can I talk to you in my room" Conner asked. Kim sighed and went with him. He shut the door.

"What's wrong" she asked anyway. She had a good idea what he was going to ask anyway.

"How do you know my science teacher" he asked.

"He was my boyfriend back in high school" she explained. Conner's mouth dropped open. Then, a crash sounded. Screams echoed through the house. The five teens looked at each other and tried to run out of the room. Kim blocked the way.

"Kim! Move" Conner screamed. Kim didn't budge.

"No way, you could get hurt" she told them. Conner sighed and looked around. He spotted his open window and ran to it. He jumped out with the others following. It was not high, just two stories with a roof under the window. Tommy was already outside.

"How'd you get out" he asked as they came running around the side. The only safe way for the teens to get down from the front of the house was to use the sides. Conner's window was facing the street.

"Like I always do" Conner replied simply. Tommy instantly got a mental image of Conner sneaking out at night. He shook it off.

"I don't even want to know" he told him. Kim and Eric ran to the window and saw that Conner and his friends were safe on the ground. In front of them was a monster.

"Ready" Dr. O asked. Conner glared at him. He knew Kim, Eric, his parents, Jason, and maybe his neighbors were watching them.

"No" he said. Dr. O stared at him until he pointed at his staring brother and parents. Tommy mentally slapped himself. He motioned for them to go into the back and change while they ran behind a wall in the McKnight's garden.

"Oh yeah" they all yelled emerging from the other side of the house fully morphed. Up in the window, Eric ran to another room. He didn't spot Conner and came back into his room. By then, the rangers were fighting and Kim had gone white. Eric jumped out the window and down the side of the house.

"Come on ugly" Conner yelled as the monster went for Kira. It turned around and went for him. Eric was now on the lawn determined to find Conner. Then, the monster went for Eric. Conner mentally cursed.

"Whoa" Eric shouted turning around and ducking just in time. The rangers raced over and fought the monster.

"Get out of here" Conner growled at his brother. Eric didn't leave.

"Not until I find my brother" he told him. Conner growled, Eric could be stubborn at times. He pushed Eric out of the way and roundhouse kicked the monster.

"Your brother's fine" Conner growled at him. Eric still didn't leave. Conner was ready to go lock him in the shed.

"How do you know! Do you see anyone that looks like me but wears red" Eric yelled. He felt responsible for Conner's safety since he was the older twin.

"Trust me, he's alright" Conner yelled. Tommy glanced over at the situation. He remembered the time David found out he was a Power Ranger. It was very similar to what was happening now. Conner kicked Eric out of the way. He was fed up now. After the battle, Conner demorphed and went over to the other side of the house. He hit Eric on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for" he asked. Conner sent death glares at his brother.

"He heard what you did! How could you do that! You could have been killed going into the fight like that" he yelled at him.

"First of all, it was to protect you and second, how'd you know I went into the fight, I could've been on the sidelines" Eric asked. Conner froze.

* * *

Please R&R! The reason behind them being able to morph is coming up!


End file.
